Among the known medical implants are those that either receive information from a transmitter outside the body or transmit information to a receiver located outside the body. Such communication is most conveniently carried out by causing electromagnetic waves to propagate between an intra-corporal medical implant and an extra-corporal base station.
A difficulty with the use of electromagnetic waves arises from their tendency to be attenuated when traveling within the human body. Although attenuation decreases with increasing wavelengths, the use of longer wavelengths typically requires the use of large antennas.
In 1999, the United States Federal Communication Commission (“FCC”) allocated the Medical Implant Communication Service (“MICS”) band, which extends between 402 MHz and 405 MHz, as available for use by medical implants. Although the MICS band represents an attempt at compromise, it is still the case that body tissues significantly attenuate electromagnetic waves propagating at MICS frequencies. As a result, the distance between the base station and the implant must be small. In fact, in many applications, the base station's receiving antenna is placed on or within inches of the skin.
The limited range of known medical implant communication systems poses few problems when one wishes to establish communication with an implant infrequently. For example, if one only needed to communicate with an implant during a monthly clinical appointment, it would not be inconvenient to have to hold a receiver next to the skin for short periods.
However, in some applications, one would like to communicate periodically or intermittently with an implant over an extended period. For example, one might need to monitor a measured value at frequent times or may need to cause an implant to release a drug at certain times or in response to certain conditions.
Under the foregoing conditions, it would be convenient to establish communication between an implant and a base station within the same room as a patient, but in some unknown and changing direction and distance relative to the patient.
In principle, one could extend the communication range of an implant by transmitting with more power. One difficulty that arises, however, is that the FCC imposes a limit on the amount of power that can be transmitted. Another difficulty that arises is that the implant's power supply is finite, and high power transmission is apt to drain it more quickly.
An exemplary telemetry apparatus for an implantable medical device is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,203 (Von Arx).
Antennas for implantable medical devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,701 (Amundson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,578 (Edvardsson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,019 (Sun et al.), and U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0154428 (Bruinsma).